


Moves Like Jagger

by winecatsandpizza



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Barebacking, Blindfolds, F/M, Hair-pulling, Light Dom/sub, PRF, Scarfs, Spanking, Supernatural Convention, mature language, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 06:33:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16738900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winecatsandpizza/pseuds/winecatsandpizza
Summary: Jessy goes to a Supernatural convention and meets her crush in more ways than one.





	Moves Like Jagger

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted to my Tumblr here: https://winecatsandpizza.tumblr.com/post/177753462808/moves-like-jagger

* * *

“Alright everybody, give up for Chad Lindberg!” Richard Speight Jr. yelled to the crowd as everyone began to holler and clap.

 _Holy shit! I can’t believe Chad is here this year!  He looks even hotter than I imagined_  Jessy thought to herself.   _I am so going to have to buy a photo-op and autograph session._

**_Later at the Photo Op_ **

“Everyone for a photo op with Chad Lindberg to the left. Make sure you have your ticket out. Remember - No kissing, no groping, no stripping, and nothing that you would never do to a complete stranger,” the convention worker repeated every so often.  

Jessy was lost in her own thoughts of seeing Chad earlier that day that she didn’t even notice the line moving. “Hey, you need to keep the line moving,” the worker said to bring her back to reality.

“Oh right, sorry!” she mumbled as she moved up in line.

As she stepped into the photo op room she got a glimpse of Chad.  He was still wearing his pink sunglasses, but they were on top of his head now.  His scarf was position around his neck and his shirt unbuttoned.  Jessy’s nerves and excitement grew the closer she got to him.

When it was her turn, she could hear her heart pounding in her chest.  “Heya beautiful! What are we doing today?” Chad asked as he greeted her with a warm hug.

“Uhm, anything you want,” she managed out.

“That’s a dangerous thing to offer someone,” he teased with a wink as he grabbed her into another hug and placed a sweet kiss on her forehead.  The photographer snapped the pic almost instantly and her op was up.  “See ya around, pretty lady.”

Jessy couldn’t remember how she got back to her room as all she could do was replay every second of her interaction with Mr. Chad Lindberg.

Back in the safety and seclusion of her room, she took a quick cold shower to get her composure back before it was time for the autograph session later in the evening.

* * *

 

_**At the Autograph Session** _

The line wasn’t as long as Jessy was expecting, but she was solely focused on the task at hand: having Chad sign their photo op from earlier.  As the line moved closer, Chad noticed her and gave her a warm smile and whispered something to one of the workers helping them.

“There she is! I was hoping I’d get to see you again!” Chad exclaimed as she approached her turn.  All Jessy could do was blush and squeeze her luscious thighs together. “What do we have here? Oh! Our picture turned out awesome!  What’s your name?”

“I’m..I’m Jessy,” as she instinctively held out her hand.

“Hello Jessy, I’m Chad,” he replied as he took her hand and shook it before bringing her hand to his lips and placing a quick kiss on it.  Chad handed her picture back to her signed and personalized.  “See you soon,” he announced with a wink.

Jessy walked away admiring her newly autographed photo op when she felt something on the back.  Puzzled, she turned it over to see a yellow post-it note.

_Holy shit, Chad gave me his number! Oh my god, oh my god, OH MY GOD!_ Jessy was freaking out on the inside and could only pray that she didn’t look like it on the outside and she looked back at Chad who only wagged his eyebrows and winked.

_**Later That Night** _

The three knocks on her door made her jump even though she expected them.  Jessy had texted Chad and he was now at her hotel room door.  She practically ran to the door before cooly opening it and seeing him before her.

“Hi,” Jess greeted.

“Hi,” Chad replied warmly, still in the same outfit.  “Is it okay if I come in?”

“Oh yeah, sorry.  I’m still a little…” Jessy wasn’t sure what the right word was.

“Nervous? Shocked? Excited?” Chad offered.

“Yes, yes, and yes,” she replied with a chuckle.

“Me too, but from the moment I saw you I knew that I wanted you,” Chad admitted as he made the first move and cupped her face as he bent down for a light kiss.  Jessy moaned as she kissed him back, deepening the kiss.  They were lost in each other as their mouths and tongues danced together.

“We’re overdressed.”  
  
“I agree,” she replied as she ripped open his shirt exposing his smooth chest before throwing off her own.

Chad & Jessy finished stripping down together, relishing the sight of their naked bodies.

“So fucking sexy,” Chad moaned as he returned to kissing Jessy’s plump lips and roaming his hands over her curvy body.

“Yes you are,” Jessy smiled as she broke the kiss to gently shove Chad onto the bed.

“I usually am the one in charge in the bedroom, but I’m totally okay with this,” Chad admitted as Jessy began a trail of kisses down his chest and stomach to his hardened cock.

Jessy gently cupped his balls as she licked a stripe up the underside of his throbbing dick and swirling the tip with her tongue causing moans to spill from his lips.  She repeated this teasing until Chad placed his hand on her head as a silent request for him to take him fully in her mouth, which Jessy obliged.  She swallowed his cock as deep as she could before stopping and starting a steady rhythm.

“Fuck, Jessy,” Chad moaned as he looked down into her deep brown eyes.

“If you keep wiggling, I’m going to have to tie your scarf around your wrists.”  
  
“ Oh, you think, huh?” Chad teased as he sat up and flipped Jessy on her back.  “I think I’ve had enough of letting you take control.  Now it’s my turn.  Understand, princess?”  
  
“Yes, Chad,” Jessy purred and he wrapped the scarf around her eyes as a blindfold and immediately dived between her thick thighs.

“Shit!” Jessy whimpered as Chad began to suck on her clit and tease her soaked entrance with his finger.

“So wet for me, baby,” he moaned against her clit as he began to swirl his tongue along her folds.

“Please, Chad,” she begged.  She needed to cum for him. She needed her release and she needed Chad to give it to her.  Chad sunk a finger into her as he sucked her swollen clit into his mouth.  “Yes, just like that, Chad.”

He slid another finger inside of her and picked up the pace hitting her sweet spot.  Jessy could feel herself getting closer and closer to the brink.

“Yes, I’m going to..” she began as he slid another finger into her wetness, “Fuck!” she screamed as he brought her to bliss and rode her through her orgasm.

“You’re so beautiful when you cum for me, Jessy.  Can you flip over and get on your hands and knees for me like a good girl?”

“Mmmhmm” was all Jessy could reply in her orgasmic haze.  Once she was presented for him he sucked in a breath as he gave each of her ass cheeks a spank causing pleasurable squeal from Jessy.  

“Please fuck me, Chad,” Jessy begged as she wiggled her ass for him.  Chad lined himself up as he slowly sunk into her heat.  The room was filled with their moans as be bottomed out inside of her.

“Jesus, Jess.”

Impatiently, Jess began to move and slowly fuck herself on his cock.  “So impatient.  I told you, I’m in charge, princess,” Chad growled in her ear as he grabbed a fist full of her hair and slammed his cock into her.  He kept the fast pace as he watched her ass bounce against him and her pussy squeeze around him.

“Don’t cum until I tell you, Jess,” he instructed causing a whimper from her.  She was already close to erupting again when he sunk into her.  She wasn’t sure how long she could hold off with Chad’s cock slamming her sweet spot every time.

Jessy started a moaning chant of his name that grew louder with each thrust.

“Fuck Jess.  I’m going..cum for me Jessy,” he demanded as he pulled her hair back once again and slapped her ass.  Jessy was done and let herself give into the endless pleasure Chad was giving her.  She orgasm brought on Chad’s as he released his ropes inside of her.

Once their breathing had calmed down a bit, Chad withdrew from her and laid down on his back and Jessy laid her head on his chest.

“That was amazing,” Jessy stated.

“Yes, you are.”

“This must be one lucky scarf.”

  
“It is now, Jessy.”


End file.
